random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Get Arrested
Dumb stuff to do and get arrested with. STUFFEMS TO DO TO GET ARRESTED HAAAAAAAARRRRDLY *Exist *Eat the president's cheetoes. *Edit a really strict wiki. *Call the president and tell them that his socks smell funny. *Shout RAWR in the president's ear. *Saying president's name. *Barack- *gets arrested* *Becoming a vampie. *Killing. *Cereal Killing. *Toast Killing. *Don't forget waffle killing! *OH DRAT I ATE A WAFFLE FOR BREAKFAST! *gets arrested* *Saying the Q word. You know. This: . *gets arrested* *Getting arrested. *gets arrested three times again* *wait, that makes six times! and if you count getting arrested for getting arrested, that makes nine! Then twelve, then sixteen then death penalty. GAAAH!* *Imitating Casey Anthony. *Imitating O.J. Simpson. *Imitating O.J. (orange juice) *Imitating the Simpsons *Imitating ME! *Touching the president's desk. *Go to the mall. *Like jb. *Transform into the plague. *Run fast as Sonic on the road *PLAY ON THE COPUTER FOREVER *Stealing the Presidents favorite book (Or anything of his for that matter) *Add your own ideas. *Drop a watermelon from an 11 story bulding onto a police car *Become Evil *Gets arrested* *Say pant-OH SNAP *arrested* *Like and Watch Disney Teen Shows *Like and Watch Dora the Explorer *Chew loudly. OH sna- *arrested* *Shooting with a glitter and rainbow gun *say poop OH SN- *arrested* *talk like spongebob does. *laugh like patrick does. *be as grumpy as garbige...OH SNAP!!! *runs* * gets arrested * POOP!!! * gets arrested three more times * *arresting the police. * peeing on the president. * don't like here. * get arrested * Hugging Klasky Csupo * Edit Dora The Explorer's page and rename it DORA THE STRIP IDIOT. * Putting these words:"Aspergers Is A Small Form Of Autism" on one of Faves3000's pages. OH SHOOT I JUST DID! *gets arrested*. * Insult Scott Clawthon and kill him. *gets arrested* * Throwing the police off a skyscraper. *gets arrested*. * Drive around the boom gates at a level crossing. *gets arrested* * ok this is the thing that you need to do first you need to find somebody that is a REALLY COOL GUY and then you need to take a knife and stab him or her in the chest and make that person bleed a lot but then you also need to put nails and stuff through their hands so it will kind of hurt and then you need to like throw them in a bad I mean bag and fill it with water so they drown in it and then you need to grind up their remains it's really tasty but try not to eat it and then give it to the police they will arrest you after that * kill someone to death * die * arrest someone * arrest the police to death * offensive jokes that might offend offensive people who get offensively offended easily * look at that booty * Say no. *gets arrested* * inhale blow with your mouth instead of your nose * Breathe WAYS TO GET LESS HAAAAAAAAAAAARDLY ARRESTED *Poking the goozim with a stick. *Imitating Mordecai and Rigby. *Kidnapping. *Attempted Killing. *Attempted Gnillik... which is the opposite of killing which is living... which means.... *gets arrested* *Liking Spongebob. *Snooping. (with Snoopy) *Playing Pokemon when you claimed that you were playing Sonic. *Jumping on Goombas. Wait, I just played Super Mario Bros- *gets arrested* *Lying to Law Enforcement. *detserra steg* .esreveR secnetneS gnillepS *Saying "Hyrule Fried Chicken" on this page. *Eating picklez. Wait, I ate a pickle... *gets arrested* *Playing golf. Wait, why is that bad? *CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT BEING BAD. *Saying E.T. OH SHOOT I JUST DID! *Participating in a Q&A or an Random Picture Caption Contest. *Why? BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT BEING BAD, TOO! *Add your own ideas for laws. *Thinking about thinking about thinking * being a dummy ( THAT IZ 4 U ENEIMIES ) * the police arestes mah enamies * *eating bunny fruit OH- * arrested * >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> *clicking on the one below *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhniaKxNHE8&feature=channel_video_title How to get the least haaaaaaaaaaardly arrested. *Sexually being violent. *Battery. *Double AA Battery. *Triple AAA Battery. *Quadruple AAAA Batter. *which doesn't exist* *Stealing. *Lying. *Eating Mochlum's leftover cheesecake CAUSE IT'S HIS AND I NEVER SAID YOU CAN HAVE IT, JERK! *Shooting. *Pooping in the toilet. *gets arrested..... or at least I HOPE so.* *Peeing. *gets arrested* *BRAAAAAAAAAIN FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTING! *getting hit by the ULTIMATE BAN-HAMMA of NUKIE! *Add your own ideas for laws. *gets arrested* *Add your own ideas for laws. *eating a poison dounut *eats poison dounut then faints* *making a vilont movie *slaming a trillion oranges on the wall * throwing two trillion and nindey nine watermellons on the wall *growing two more heads then become evil >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> *Letting Pinkie Pie Break the fourth wall ALOT. *Kidnap Brian (GoAnimate). *Making a horror movie with lots of R rated scary stuff! *Making a illegal TV show for public access. *Steal the Queen of Night's jewel under the Secretary of Night's rule. *Set off an eternal winter. *Be mistaken for a criminal who looks just like you. *death *Making a man, killing a rock and roll singer who escaped from being captured in a freezer, serving him for dinner, disguising as the two people who entered your home in order to have s x with them, turning everyone in your house into statues, and forcing them to put on a risque show. You would defintely sentenced to life in prison or the death penatly, unless * Cloning a human. * Being so fake and making Barbie jealous. * Filling up homemade sidekick bottles of Baja Blast and Sangrita Blast with said drinks in a Taco Bell in the night and get noticed by security. * Picking your nose and eating the mucus. * Kicking old appliances out your apartment window * Eating yourself (What the?) * Making homemade Oreos * Steal a secret recipe * play jailbreak on roblox. Category:Death Category:For Teh Lulz Category:How To Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random Works! Category:Dumb stuff Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Waffles Category:Regular Show Category:Spongebob Category:Snoopy Category:Sonic Category:Pokemon Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pickles Category:Sports Category:Aliens Category:Q&A Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Brain Fart Category:Meap Category:Category Category:Magic Adventures of Mumfie Category:Frozen Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:The Muppets Category:The Rocky Horror Picture Show Category:Cloning Category:Barbie Category:Mega Man Category:Pac-Man Category:Lists